1. Field of Invention
This invention relates in general to the stimulation of specific points on the human body and in particular to the treatment of disorders by the application of pressure to selected and specific locales on the body.
2. Prior Art
The treatment of physiological disorders by means of acupuncture is well known. Acupuncture is the method of employing insertion of needles into the skin at exact, spatially defined points in order to treat specific disorders.
One problem which has been noted with acupuncture is that a skilled practitioner is generally required to administer the treatment. Another disadvantage of acupuncture techniques is because the skin is that punctured with the acupuncture needle, a danger of infection is present.
Akin to acunpuncture is acupressure, the application of pressure at the traditional acupuncture points. Acupressure is frequently employed in lieu of acupuncture.
The traditional theory of acupuncture and its delineation of point locations are identical in acupressure, the only difference being that in acupressure, only pressure is applied to the selected points. While this pressure is not sufficient to puncture the skin, it still is an effective treatment for certain disorders. In this regard see Acupressure: Acupuncture Without Needles, J. V. Cerney, Cornerstone Library, New York, 1974, or Acupuncture Therapy, p. 100, Mary Austin, ASI Publishers, New York, 1980.
For this reason, the terms "acupuncture point," and "acupressure point" are used interchangeably to denote an identical and specific body point. The term "acupoint" also may be used to denote these body points. Since the vast majority of the traditional literature on the subject of acupoints relates to the practice of acupuncture, most acupressure theory is simply transposed or extrapolated from this greater and older school of knowledge.
One notable difference between acupuncture and acupressure is that acupressure, by virtue of its lack of puncturing the skin, relieves muscular tension while also contacting the traditional energy pathways of acupuncture.
For example, one acupressure device, shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,319,574 to Sun and Sun, 1982, is arranged to apply pressure to points on the external ear, thereby employing an acupuncture specialty known as auricular therapy. However, the disadvantage of this device is that it is mainly useable on the ear only, and not at most other acupoints on the body. Particularly, it is not applicable to the most effective acupoints, which are located on the limbs, specifically the areas between the knees and toes and the areas between the elbows and fingertips.
Also, the traditional literature of acupuncture often specifies various angles of insertion of needles to effectively stimulate a given acupoint for respective therapeutic results. Likewise, in acupressure, pressure is applied at various angles at a given acupoint for differing therapeutic considerations. In this regard see Essentials of Chinese Acupuncture, Foreign Languages Press, Beijing, 1980, or Acupuncture: A Comprehensive Text, Shanghai College of Traditional Medicine, translated and edited by J. 0'Connor and D. Bensky, Eastland Press, Chicago, 1981.
Furthermore, in many cases, palpable muscular tension accumulates at or around acupoints. Experience has shown that the application of pressure, steadily or variably applied, tends to release or dissipate this tension. In many cases, variably applied pressure has an advantage in that it is less traumatic and generally more comfortable for the recipient. In this regard see Acupressure Way of Health, Iona Teeguarden, Japan Publications, Tokyo, 1978.
Also, points of muscular tension may shift, necessitating differing angles of contact at or directly adjacent to the exact locale of an acupoint to make contact properly with the foci of greatest tension.
Another acupressure device which I have seen comprises a orb-shaped metal stimulator attached to a retaining band. This device, intended for an acupoint near the wrist, provides pressure in a direction limited and restricted by circumferential or lateral force imparted to the stimulator as the band is tightened. The disadvantage of this device is that the angle of contact of the orb to the skin does not provide proper or optimum pressure on the acupoint which it is intended to stimulate. The acupoint for which this device is intended is known in traditional literature as Pericardium 6, or the Chinese appellation Neiguan. Most references recommend that this point be stimulated perpendicularly. In this regard see Essentials of Chinese Acupuncture or Acupuncture: A Comprehensive Text. However, the lateral force upon the metal stimulator imparted by the strap results in the acupoint being inappropriately and inadequately contacted, if at all. Moreover, the perpendicular pressure which is present is reduced because of the inefficient lateral force imparted. Further, since the place of attachment of the orb to the strap is flat, additional skewing or undesirable, inefficient lateral force results.
Lastly, both this device and the aforementioned Sun and Sun device provide minimal or no motion to help dissipate the tension at or adjacent to an acupoint.